Glow in the dark(Harry Potter Fanfic)
by ShadowAngel7376
Summary: Read about Lira Potter's epic journey as she face hardships such as love, loss and horror... Will she be able to over come the darkness that keeps on holding her back, or will she forever be lost in the horrors of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**"My words fall on deaf ears, but my thoughts scream for attention. The thin line between sanity and insanity vibrates, leaving empty threats of splitting in two.**

 **Or so I thought, with a snap my mind goes blank and my logical thoughts fades into nothing. Laughter echoes from the darkness of my mind, sending chills down my spine and fear through my heart.**

 **I know... I know nothing but missing sanity shivering in the vast coldness of the abyss.**

 **I know nothing..."**

 **Read about Lira Potter's epic journey as she face hardships such as love, loss and horror... Will she be able to over come the darkness that keeps on holding her back, or will she forever be lost in the horrors of her past.**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHICS SCENES OF DIFFERENT KINDS OF ABUSE IN DETAIL AND SEX SCENE...**

 ***Note: I don't own the Harry Potter character nor do I own anything in the Harry Potter series but I do own my OC's**

. .

Wind softly blew in from the East, bringing with it clouds of darkness on the night of old Hollow's eve of 1981. The starless night sky was closely examined by a man with round glass from a window of a two storehouse in a small village commonly known to the people of a certain magical community as Godric's Hollow. The man was brought back to reality by a bang, followed with the startled mew of a cat. The man, or in this case, James Potter spun around in surprise at the unsuspecting noise. James walked towards the desk and crouched down before the object lying on the ground.

"Damn cat," James mutter while examining the moving photograph in his hand. A fond smile started to form on his face as he stared at the woman play with a baby in it. He stood up straight, photograph held firmly in his right hand and made his way towards the bookshelf in the far corner of the room, gently place it on one of the wooden shelves. Taking a step back, James studied his handy work before walking out of the room and up the stairs, passing a few moving photographs of close friends and family that decorated the walls, giving the house a homey feel to it.

Once the dark haired man reached the top of the stairs, he stopped and listened. A soft humming sound of a familiar lullaby echoed through the silent hallway. Shaking his head in fondness, James made his way towards the source of the sound, the humming getting louder. He stopped in front of a room, door wide open James was greeted with a sight that made his heart swell with pride.

Lily Potter slowly swayed from side to side softly humming a lullaby to the one-year-old baby cradled in her arms. After a few minutes, Lily was sure that baby Lira was fast asleep and gently placed her in the crib on the side of the room, decorated in famous red and gold colours. James walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist while resting his chin on her shoulder.

The couple silently watch the sleeping child for a moment before James broke it by whisper into his wife's ear, "She beautiful isn't she?"

Lily smiled at the comment when a chill ran down her spine. James seemed to take notice of the redhead's mood shift. He let go of her and took a step back as she turned to face him with a concerned frown on her face and a worry dancing around in her green eyes.

"Lily," James folded his arms over his chest and arched a questioning eyebrow at the woman. "What's bothering you?"

Lily rubbed her left arm worriedly as she turned her attention towards the sleeping Lira, who was cuddling with a stuffed lion, "I have a feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

James let out a heavy sigh and walked forward, taking his wife into his strong arms, "You've had a bad feeling since we moved in and...it is Halloween after all."

"I know," Lily whispered, lowering her head. "But still."

James tightened his grip around her and whispered softly into her ear, "I will do everything I can to protect my family." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I promise."

The magical couple left their daughter sleeping soundly and went downstairs to do as they please, but after a full fifteen minutes, the cry of a baby in need echoed through the house like a fire alarm.

"I'll go check up on her," James' voice came flying from the living room.

Lily walked out of the kitchen with a nice warm bottle of milk she knew the second Lira's cry reached her ears that her sweet angle was going to need it. She called it mother's instinct a skill she picked up a few days after Lira was born.

Five minutes later, the crying stopped and James walked down the stairs carefully cradling a giggling Lira that reached out for her mother the second her green eyes spotted her across the room.

Lily smiled and took her daughter you of her husband's arms, "And what has gotten in to you?"

Lira babbled out a respond that made both James and Lily's smile larger. The couple had never been happier, that was until Lily found out that she was expecting a few weeks ago. They were waiting for the heat to die down before announcing it to their friends and family.

As the two happy parents cooed over the little girl, they both failed to notice a pair of glowing red eyes staring at them through the window from across the street. The figure, dressed in black robes walked swiftly towards the house while reaching for something in his cloak.

A stick firmly in his grip, the man whispered in incantation while waving the stick around in the air. Bright light shot out of the tip, surrounding the house like a dome. The light slowly faded into nothing, giving the man full access to the house. With a wicked smirk, he walked towards the door in big strides, muttering yet another spell.

A light flash and loud boom broke the silence of the night, as the front door of the Potter's safe house flew off its hinges. Lily's scream reached the man's ears as he stood in the doorway to the Potter's living room. James stood in front of Lily protectively, his wand out in front of him pointed at the intruder.

"Put that a way Potter," the man sneered. His voice sending shivers down James' spine, "Before you hurt yourself."

James locked his jaw in anger before taking a step forward and casting a spell that was easily deflected by the intruder. Laughter followed James' attempt of protecting his family.

The man cast two spells and once, only giving James to cast a counter spell for the first one. The second knock him off his feet and the last thing he heard was his baby crying and his wife desperately calling out for him as a third spell hit him in the chest.

Lily screamed out in fear. She took a step back, trying to get some distance between her and the intruder but if was unsuccessful as her back hit the wall behind her.

"You need not fear," the man said, taking a step closer to the duo. "All you have to do is give me the child and I shall be on my way."

Lily tightened her grip on her whimpering daughter as the man reached out to her. "Never," Lily hissed.

"Then so be it," the man said before aiming the stick at the redhead. Lily's world faded into darkness, the last thing on her mind was the fearful whimpers coming from the child held protectively against her chest.

The man watched as the woman slid down the wall, her grip disappearing on the screaming child. Lira Potter looked up at the man who hurt her mommy and daddy. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it was bad because her mommy was crying before she fell asleep.

A victorious smirk grew on the man's face. His red eyes hidden behind unruly brown hair sparkled with excitement. "Finally you die," he sneered at the little girl resting on her unconscious mother's chest.

He raised his wand one final time and whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

Both the man and little Lira scream as pain shot through their bodies. Rapid footsteps echoed in the distance and voice calling out to one of the two unconscious people. A bright light flashed, blinding the man who just arrived at the scene. The light slowly fades, leaving the dead body of the intruder on the ground, a few feet away from the two Potters. However, Lira was nowhere to be seen.

The man, known as Sirius Black regained his vision and was shocked to find the scene in front of him. His mind caught on to reality and he rushed over to his best friends. He tried everything, but he simply could not revive either of them.

"They will be fine," an elderly voice came from the entrance. Sirius turned around and in his blurry vision, could make out the very person that brought them into this mess, Albus Dumbledore.

"This is your entire fault!" Sirius shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Albus shot Sirius with a sympathetic look before taking a step towards the rocking man and place a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, "They are breathing, looked."

Sirius whipped the tears from his cheeks and took a closer look at his friends, and to his relive, they were. The duo was interrupted by man bursting into the room.

"Are they okay?" the man asked breathlessly.

"They are alive, Remus," Albus reassured. "We were just about to floo for emergency services."

Remus Lupin gave the old man a nod, a frown settled upon his face as he rapidly glanced around the room. "Where is Lira?"

The tree men stay silent for a moment, trying to listen for any sign of the girl. A tiny whimper or a soft cry would have put them at ease, but none came and sorrowful sadness filled their hearts.

Albus called for emergency services that arrived in less than five minutes to escort the two unconscious Potters to the Hospital. As the duo was taken away, the three men examined the dead body of the intruder.

"So he's finally dead," Remus stated in shock. Never in his wild imagination did the thing that he would live to see the day of the famous Dark Lord dead.

"It would seem so my boy," Albus confirmed, he glanced around the destroyed room one last time. "I will be heading to the ministry while you two go and check up on the Potters."

The two men bid the farewell and popped off to the hospital to make sure their friends were alright. Something caught Albus' eye under a throw pillow, he bend down and picked it up, only to discover that it was Lira's little stuffed lion that she loved so much. A tear ran down his cheek as he held the stuffed toy against his chest, with a pop, he disappeared as red and blue lights flashing towards the house.

A few weeks past and Lily and James slowly came out of their small coma-like state. The Potters were devastated when they heard about the death of their daughter and what made it even worse, was when one of the female healers told Lily that she lost the baby.

(A/N: What do you think?)

(1 787 words for chapter one, Please let me know what you thing...)


	2. Chapter 2

Years past slowly for the Potter family. After the devastating reality they woke up in from the coma, Lily and James Potter were never the same. Albus offered the each a post teaching post at Hogwarts, we're their close friends could keep an eye on them. For Lily, it didn't get any easier, surrounded by children constantly, made her think of her daughter and what she would look like if she were still alive. For James and his two friends Sirius and Remus, life just wasn't as fun as it used to be. They stopped playing jokes and grew up, Sirius finally found the right girl and married her, Remus still ever the lone wolf. His mind clouded in fear of never finding someone to love or hurting the people he love so dearly.

For the rest of the Wizarding World, joyful cheers was carry by the cool breezes of winter winds for months on end after the fall of the Dark Lord. The celebration last for years and new students were expected to know their wolds history, both pure-blood and muggleborn alike.

However, the Potters and the rest of the Wizarding world were oblivious to the living girl, presumed dead since that terrible night. This little girl, Lira Potter, was alive but well? That remains a mystery.

Seven years after old Hollows eve of 1981

(Lira is 8, And was renamed Magnolia Greenwood)

A thick fog rested heavily over the grounds of an orphanage for girls somewhere in the countryside of England. The gloomy weather of this mid-July morning caused every living thing, human and animal, to enjoy their peaceful slumber as the sun slowing dawn on the horizon. It was a harmonious display that is, until the peaceful slumber of a few small furry creatures were rudely disturbed by heavy rapid footfalls echoed through the forest.

The disturbance, commonly known as Maggie Greenwood, sprint with full speed towards the old Victorian house in hopes of making it before any of the other girls or any of the staff members woke up. On her way, Maggie ran past an old man kneeling in the mud tending to the brightly coloured roses.

"Good morning Mr Irvine!" Maggie shouted over her shoulder.

Good old Mr. Irvine looked up while shaking his head in amusement, a fond smile rested upon his face as he stared at the dark auburn haired girl rushing towards the big mahogany doors of the orphanage.

"Good morning to you too," He replied before continuing with his work.

Maggie's face broke into a smile when the old man's words rested on her ears. She shook her head before coming to a hold in front of two heavy mahogany doors. Taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to control her heaving breathing, Maggie slowly opened one of the doors before silently slipping inside and closing the door with a soft click behind her. Leaning against the door, Maggie held her breath as she listened closely for any sign of movement. When none came she let out a sigh of relief before another smile rested on her face. She slowly made her way towards the large staircase, careful not to step on any creaking floorboards before silently rushing up the stairs on her tippy toes. As soon as she reached the top, Maggie stopped dead in her tracks. Her smile fading and her heart rate increase as she came face to face with a terrible fate. Standing in front of the pale girl, on top of the staircase, stood Miss Harrington with her hands on her narrow hip and a scowl on her face, highlighting the hatred in her icy blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"And what exactly were you doing outside on such an early morning, Miss Greenwood!" Snapped the woman, Maggie looked down at her muddy bare feet when an excellent excuse popped in to her head. She looked up at the woman through her unruly hair with a sense of innocence twinkle in her green eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered. She hoped that this time the excuse would work, but alas, it didn't when the horrid woman scoffed and grabbed the girl at the back of her nightgown and pulling towards an office that Maggie knew all too well.

Fifteen minutes later, Maggie found herself standing in front of Mrs Rose's desk next to a smirking Miss Harrington. The redhead seated behind the desk, stared at the girl, dressed in a muddy nightgown and bare feet, with no emotion visible on her features. Maggie swallowed hard as the woman in front of her adjusts the thick rimed glass on her pointy nose.

"Sneaking around the ground so early in the morning," Mrs Rose's rough voice sneered at the girl. "Dressed in nothing but a nightgown... Is that anyway for a lady to behave Miss Greenwood?"

Maggie shifted on her feet; she knew that if she answered the question, her punishment might just be worse. Mrs Rose stood from her seat and place her hands behind her back as she squared her shoulders and straight her posture. Her narrow eyes glaring at Maggie was anything but comforting.

"At this orphanage, I expect my girls to be well behaved, even if they were the unwanted offspring of some drunks!" Mrs Rose took a deep breath to calm the fire blazing inside of her dark eyes.

"Left hand," ordered Mrs Rose.

Maggie swallowed another lump forming in her through as she slowly raised her left hand. Miss Harrington impatiently grabbed the girls hand and turned it palm upward before letting go of the shaking girl's hand and turning her attention towards the headmistress, waiting for the order.

Mrs Rose gave a curt nod towards Miss Harrington causing the uptight woman to tighten her hand on the leather riding crop in her hand and lifting it above her head. In a matter of seconds, Miss Harrington brought the riding crop down on to the scared palms of the girl with a loud snap. Maggie bit back the scream as it made contact with her pale skin, leaving a blood red mark over the scared tissue of her hand. Miss Harrington lifted the riding crop up for the second time before bring it down harder onto the girls palm. On the fifth time the leather covered stick made contact with Maggie's palm, blood was drawn, slowly dripping down her forearm. The scarlet drops stood out against the pale skin and Maggie's vision became blurry with unshed tears, yet Maggie made no sound.

Five more lashes before the girl was dismissed from the room. Maggie bowed her head in respect before making her way out of the office with her head held high and her bloody hand cradle closely against her chest. She made her way down the hallway as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Maggie had the wind knocked out of her by a bush haired blonde.

"Oh my…" The girl squealed before pulling away from the green eyed girl, "Are you okay?"

Maggie looked over the blonde's shoulder to fine two other girls standing there with concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine," she said reassuring the trio as she pulled her hand closer to her chest. "Really, I am."

The tall dark haired girl scoffed that the girl's attempt to reassure them that they don't need to worry about her.

"Oh please," she snapped while folding her arms over her chest. "If you're so fine, the why are you bleeding?"

Maggie avoided the harsh glare from the girl when the blonde gasped and grabbed her bloody hand to examine the damage.

"Just let it go Crystal," Maggie said, gently removing her hand from the blond and glaring at the dark haired girl standing in front of her. "Like I said before Rebecca, I'm fine."

The redhead that stood silently next to the tall girl spoke up. Her voice just above a whisper, "Come on guys. Let's not fight about this again."

Maggie stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Grace, we weren't fighting"

Rebecca snorted at Maggie's comment. "Yeah, if we were, she would've had her butt kicked by me."

Maggie rolled her eyes Rebecca's words as Crystal giggled and Grace shook her head unamused. She held her hand out towards Maggie.

"Come on," She ordered the girl. "Let's get you cleaned up."

With a sigh and a glare from Rebecca, Maggie took Grace's hand reluctantly. Crystal smiled at the two before throwing her right arm around Maggie's shoulder protectively as the three girls lead Maggie toward their shared room on the third floor.

Once the four girls made their way into the room, Rebecca made her way towards the wooden cupboard on the far end of the room to retrieve a hidden box filled medicine supplies they stole from Miss Harrington's room a few years ago. Grace let go of Maggie's good hand and rushed towards the small bathroom to get a bowl of lukewarm water and a wet cloth while Crystal guided Maggie towards one of their beds.

When both Rebecca and Grace returned to Maggie, who was now sitting on the bed nearest the window, they immediately began to clean Maggie's wounds. Cristal sat crossed legged in front of the trio and watch as the two skilful cleaned and bandaged her friend's hand.

"So," Crystal whispered, excitement growing in her brown eyes. "Did you see them?"

The duo stopped with what they were doing and stared at their patient. A smile slowly grew on Maggie's face as she glanced at all three of her friends for a few seconds.

"Yes." She stated causing Crystal to squeal and Grace to smile.

"How big are they?" Crystal asked excitedly, a strand of blonde hair hanging loosely in her eye as chubby cheeks growing redder with each second.

Maggie glances over at Rebecca, who continued her work on bandaging Maggie's hand, and saw a glint of curiosity in the girl's eyes. She knew Rebecca would never admit it, but Rebecca was just as excited about their little discovery the made two years ago.

"They're not that big, but they are getting there."

Crystal squealed in excitement once again, kicking her feet in the air like a new-born would. Rebecca shook her head at the blonde's childish reaction.

"I can't wait to see them again."

"Hush," Rebecca snapped causing Crystal to stop her antics. "You don't want everyone to find out, do you?"

Crystal silently shook her head but the smile didn't disappear from her round face.

Grace let out an amused giggle, "Worried Be?"

Rebecca scoffed at the redhead question, "No!"

Grace tauntingly wiggled her left brow which made Rebecca glare at the redhead in pure hatred, but Maggie knew Rebecca didn't hate any of them, she could see it in her eyes. Crystal sighed loudly, causing both Grace and Rebecca to stop and continue with their work.

Maggie turned her head and stared out of the window deep in thought as the silence settled amongst the four girls. Crystal nervously playing with her fingers until she plucked up the courage and spoke once again, breaking the silence.

" There's someone coming to the orphanage today,"

Crystal's troublesome voice reached Maggie's ears, causing her to snap her head in the chubby blonde's direction. Grace looked down at her hands in the red water as she rung out the scarlet stained white cloth and Rebecca swallowed silently as she finished with the bandage on Maggie's hand.

"When?"

Crystal gave Maggie a tearful frown, " Miss Harrington said just before lunchtime."

Rebecca sighed shaking, she slowly started to pack away the unused bandages. "Then we should all get ready."

A loud whimper echoed through the silence room, Crystal threw her arms around the other three girls bringing the into a group hug, "I don't want any of us to be separated."

Grace pulled away from the hug and walked towards the cupboard once again. She took out a white wooden box with delicate golden writing all over the white surface, the trio of girls stare at Grace as she walked back over to them, box gently cradle in her arms.

"I've been working on this for a while now and if this is the last time we might spend together... I want you guys to have it."

Grace opened the lid and pulled out four identical, sans the cursive names stitched into it, handkerchiefs. She gave each girl their own before placing the box on the ground next to the bowl of dirty water.

"Their beautiful Gracie," Maggie whispered, slowly rubbing her finger over her hand stitched name on the silk material. " When did you..."

"I started with it a few weeks after my dad dropped me off and disappeared, you know, the few weeks after we all became friends."

Crystal brought Grace into a tight embrace, tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay," Rebecca sniffed and walked towards the cupboard with the supplies. "This is get to mushy."

The other three girls bust into laughter was they watch the tall girl hide the small bag away.

"Oh come on Be," Maggie said with a big smile on her face. "You love us."

"What ever," she muttered narrowing her eyes. "Get dressed before we all get dressed before we all get in trouble."

Maggie shook her head and got up, Crystal raced towards one of the old worn out trunks standing in front of each bed. She pulled out a grey dress similar to the ones she and the other two girls were wearing. Grace helped Maggie lead Maggie towards the small bathroom, where she got a clean wet cloth and stared to get all the dirt off of Maggie's legs, arms and face.

Rebecca helped Maggie remove her dirty nightgown, before walking towards the sink and throwing it the the soapy water where the other girls' nightgowns were. She stared scrubbing it to get the white colour back, after a few failed attempts, Rebecca final got all the dirt out and rung the brown water out of the dresses as best she could, before handing each on up to dry in the bathroom.

Scrub a hissing Maggie, Grace successfully got all the dirt off of Maggie's skin, leaving it blood red. Crystal through the dress over Maggie's head and help her with the sleeves, carefully guiding Maggie's injured hand. Grace left the room and came back with a brush in hand and began getting all the knots out of Maggie's messy hair with great difficulty.

All three girls finished helping Maggie just as the breakfast bell rang through the halls of the orphanage.

"Food..." Crystal cheered and race towards the door. She stopped at turned to the girls starting at her questioningly. Crystal gave the a goofy smile and a shrug, "What? I'm starving."

The trio bust into laughter and followed the girl out of the room towards the dining room filled with chattering girls patiently waiting for everyone so that they could start eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie and her friends enter the exquisite dining-room through floor to ceiling French doors, with grins on their faces. The walls were cover with shimmering golden swirls on soft baby blue paper and in the centre of the ceiling above the table that dominated the space, an elongated ellipse of oak with the raw bark at the edges, was a elegant chandelier. Down the oak table was a cream colour runner with white Celtic design woven into the fabric. The tall mullioned windows along the right wall from the entrance, hidden behind heavy silk cream curtains, gave the room more than enough light.

Seated in dark oak chairs, each one beautiful in its simplicity, all clean straight lines and high backs, were the girls of the orphanages day the staff that taught them. The four friends raced towards their assigned seats and patiently waited for Mrs Rose to join them for breakfast. Clare Elliott, seated across from Maggie, stopped her conversation with the girl next to her, to stare at the redhead sitting down. Her curly golden locks bouncing as she turns her head.

"In trouble again Greenwood?" Clare smirked at the girl across from her.

Maggie hid her bandaged hand further underneath the table and looked down, ignoring the girl. Rebecca, who was sitting next to Maggie, shot a harsh glare at the girl.

"Bugger off Elliott!"

Clare returned Rebecca glare with equal heat, "Or what giant?"

"Or I make thoughts buck teeth into two nice earrings for you," Rebecca snapped, earning a scoff and crossed arms from Clare and giggles from her three friends.

Maggie gave the dark haired girl a thankful smile, when the room became deadly quiet. The clicking of heels on hardwood floors pierced through the silence until it stopped. All the girls around the table stood up and turned towards the head of the table.

Mrs Rose stood in front to her chair with perfect posture. She cleared her throat, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Mrs Rose," the girls voices flowed together like a perfect pitched choir. Mrs Rose sat down first, the girls mimicking her action a few seconds later.

Soft chatter rose as the girls began to eat. Maggie picked up her spoon with her right hand causing Clare and her two friends seated on each side of her to giggle.

"What's wrong Greenwood," Clare smirked. "I thought you were left handed... My mistake."

Rebecca stopped eating, she bumped Maggie with her elbow causing the girl to look up at her questioningly. She bit her lip when Rebecca held her hand open underneath the table. A slimy bug the size of a coin wiggle in her hand, Rebecca tilted her head to towards the giggling girl across from them. Giving a nod of understanding, Maggie turned to Clare and smirked.

"It seem it was you mistake after all Elliott,"

The giggles stopped immediately as Clare narrowed her grey eyes. She observed Maggie for a second before slowly opening her mouth and childishly stuck out her tongue. While Maggie distracted the three idiots in front of them, Rebecca carefully angled her body and flicked the bug with enough force, causing it to land perfectly in Clare's bowl of oatmeal.

Maggie bit her lip and Rebecca smirked behind her spoon as they watch Clare scoop up the bug and brought it towards her mouth. Not really paying any attention to the _food_ of her spoon, Clare slipped it in her mouth and began to chew.

Both Rebecca and Maggie bit back their laughter as they watch Clare's narrows eyebrows dip in the centre into the perfect frown. She slowed her chewing, wondering why her oatmeal had such a salty bittersweet taste. A loud crunching sound echoed through Clare's ears as the salty bittersweet taste fades into a sour creamy liquid. Trying not to gag, the troublesome duo watch Clare swallow, know quite well that she in joyed the unexpected surprise by the scrunched up face.

The clicking of a spoon against glass silenced the room once again. Everyone turned towards the source of the noise, waiting for Mrs Rose to stop and address them.

"As you all know," she began, placing her silver spoon back onto the table and straightening her back. She glanced around the table at each girl, "that we will be having a visitor coming to pick a suitable child to adopt-"

Excited whispers amongst the girls broke out, causing Miss Harrington to roll her eyes. She slammed her hands on the table repeatedly gaining the attention silent attention from the girls, before turning her head towards the headmistress.

Mrs Rose gave the woman a nod, "As I was saying. We are having a visitor and I expect you all to behave and look presentable. Is that clear?"

Rebecca smirked at the narrowed eyes pointedly staring at her, "Yes Mrs Rose!"

The women gave the all a curt nod as she stood up and straightened her blouse, "Be ready after breakfast. Girls from the ages of five and up, are to be lined up in the foyer. That is all."

The whispers rose once again. Maggie stared after the woman deep in thought when she felt someone stare at her. Turned back in her seat, Maggie came face to face with a smirking Clare.

"Don't get to excited Greenwood," her two friends covering the laughter with their hands. "Your parents didn't want you so why would the visitor."

Maggie looked down in embarrassment, cheeks turning scarlet at the wicket blonde's words. Rebecca slammed her spoon down loud enough to stop the three from laughing.

"Maggie wasn't the only one abandoned Elliott,"

Clare crossed her arms over her chest, "My parents didn't abandon me... They will be back soon to come and fetch me. At least I know my parents love me."

Rebecca smirked, "Oh yeah, then why did they leave you here four years ago?"

Clare's smirk faded and she turned her head, avoiding the tall girl's eyes. Rebecca stood up and pulled Maggie with her. Grace and Crystal saw the two friends leaving frown the far side of the table. They bid they goodbyes and got up, quickly following after their friends.

"Ignore them Mags," Rebecca said as they climbed the stairs. "Elliott just trying to get to you."

Maggie sighed, her shoulders dropped and her head hung low, "I know...but have you ever wandered if your life would be different if your parents were still alive?"

Rebecca thought for a moment, " Nah, my parents died along time ago. I can barely remember them much less miss them enough to think about them."

Maggie rubbed the bandage on her hand softly. It was a bad habit she picked up a few years ago when ever she was sad or nervous, she would always pick anything that was on her person. Be it a bandage or her dress, her friends always knew how she was feeling when she did that.

"Hey," Rebecca stopped walking and lifted Maggie face with the fingers underneath her chin. "Your parents must have been idiots when the left you in that ally. So what if they're not here, you got me and we tend to stick together no matter what. Remember?"

A smile grew on Maggie's face when she remembered that day she and Rebecca became friends. Maggie had been at the orphanage for three years when the police came by and brought an emotionless child with them. Rebecca didn't talk about what happened, she did only glared and stayed lock up in her room for days on end until Mrs Rose and Miss Belle had to drag her out. Maggie remember that night after Rebecca's horrible punishment for cursing Mrs Rose, the silent tears and the promise she made to Rebecca same that night she cleaned her up. Rebecca opened up after that and endless nights of getting to know each other followed.

The redhead gave Rebecca a nod when Miss Belle came around the corner.

"Bonjour filles," the petit woman greeted, she stopped in front the the two girls and gave the each a charming smile, "Y-a-t-il un problème?" (Is there a problem?)

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the French woman however, Maggie shook her head and returned the woman's smile, "Pas de problème, mademoiselle Belle. Nous étions sur le point de nous préparer à l'arrivée du visiteur." (No problem, Miss Belle. We were about to prepare for the arrival of the visitor.)

" Très bien," Miss Belle said and walked past them. Crystal and Grace caught up with the two girls a second later.

"What was that?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rebecca scoffed, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now come on, we don't want to get her royal highness' kickers in a twist when she has to wait for us to get ready."

The other three girls laughed at Rebecca's comment about the headmistress and rushed after her...

Two hours of girls running around, trying to make them acceptable for the visitor's arrived, past and twenty two girls found themselves all lined up in the foyer. Miss Belle and Miss Harrington making sure that each girl was standing up straight. Maggie and her friends, all dressed in soft light colours, waited patiently for Mrs Rose to escort the mysterious visitor in.

Tension hung heavy as the click of heels and heavy footsteps drew closer to the girls. The footsteps stopped and standing in front of everyone was Mrs Rose and a man.

"Girls," Mrs Rose addressed them. "This is Mr Williams and he is here to pick out seven girls to adopt."

The man, Mr Williams was a about in his forty's, a little above the medium height, of well-knit frame, of a sanguine complexion. His bushy brows, shaded pensive eyes, that held a something mysterious.

Maggie could place the look, but the raising of the hair on the back of her neck told her that there wasn't something quite right about this _visitor._ She hand Rebecca shared an uneasy look, both thinking the exact same thing. Danger.


	4. Chapter 4

The corner of Mr Williams' lip slightly twitched upwards as he glanced at each and every girl's face, studying them. Maggie shifted on her feet when Mr Williams locked eyes with her. A smile grew on his face, sending shivers down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck to rise even higher. She watched a Mr Williams turn towards Mrs Rose and opened his arms.

"What a magnificent group of girls you have here Mrs Rose," Mr Williams thin voice bounced out of his throat.

Maggie bit her lip to prevent her self from laughing at the man's high pitch voice that was unpleasant to the ears. If Maggie would have guessed, she would have thought that the man swallowed a bottle of helium. Rebecca's shoulders shook in the corner of her eyes and that's when Maggie knew that Rebecca had the exact same thoughts.

"If I would have know that you were in the possession of such fair beauty I would've came by years ago," Mr Williams walked towards the end of the line and examined each girl. As he past the ones he didn't want, Mr Williams pointed out the girls he did want.

Maggie watched as he pointed at Alexa Goner, Melody Frost, Crystal Macleod, Amber Gibbons, Grace Heart, Layla Grey and a smirking Clare Elliott. Mrs Rose took a step forward after Mr Williams returned to the spot next to her.

"Now," Mrs Rose cleared her throat, Maggie's was beginning to think that the _poor_ woman need a cough drop. "The girls chosen are to return to their rooms immediately and start packing. You have an hour to say your final goodbyes while Mr Williams and I finish the needed paperwork. For the rest of the girls, you may spend the next two hours as you please before lunch then it's back to classes. Dismiss."

The girls slowly left, watching Mrs Rose escort Mr Williams towards her office. Once out of earshot, the girls chosen squealed in excitement and words of congratulations flew around the room. Crystal threw her arms around Rebecca's shoulders, jumping up and down. This caused both Grace and Maggie to laugh at Rebecca's surprise expression.

"Okay," Rebecca hissed through clenched teeth. "You can let go now."

Crystal released the girl from her tight embrace and smiled nervously, "Sorry, I'm just..." Crystal squealed once again, "I'm just so excited that I got picked to get adopted."

"Yeah well, be happy with Grace in your arms. She also got picked."

"Oh my golly," Crystal pulled Grace into a hug. "I forgot!"

Maggie shook her head fondly at the three, a sad smile on her face, "Come on you two. Rebecca and I will help you pack."

The four girls made their way up the stairs and towards their shared bedroom on the third floor. As the girls enter the room, Maggie was pulled back by a someone. She turned her head to see Clare staring at her.

"I told you, you wouldn't get picked,"

Maggie frowned for a second then gave Clare a smile, "I hope your happy at you new home Clare. I really do and I wish you the best of luck."

Clare's victorious smirk faltered, she took a step back not knowing how to respond to the smiling girl's comment. She opened her mouth but closed again before spinning on her heel and walked towards her bedroom three doors down the hallway. Maggie watched her go, know that she had won that argument and everything though Clare thought it was a joke, Maggie meant what she said. She knew that it was very hard for the girl when her dad left her here and she also knew that the promise he made to Clare that day was a lie, she could see it in the man's eyes that day.

A fake cough broke Maggie's train of thoughts, she turned her head and saw all three girls staring at her questioningly. She could basically hear their minds screaming at her for an explanation but she only smiled and shook her head at them.

They started to help Crystal and Grace with their trunks, chattering happily about what awaits the two girls once they leave the orphanage. An uneasy feeling settled in Maggie's gut and a troublesome thought burning in the back of her mind.

As the hour grew to an end, Crystal and Grace hugged their friends and left with the other girls, promises of writing letters to each other every week was the last thing Maggie could remember when she watched the car pulled away from the orphanage.

"It strange don't you think?" Rebecca said, standing next to Maggie by the window. "That a strange man would adopt seven girls."

Maggie turned towards her frowning friend, "You felt it too right?"

"Yeah, something about that man seemed off. I just hope it's nothing bad and that the other two will be alright."

Maggie sighed walked back towards their room with Rebecca following behind her. She glanced around the bedroom, it felt empty somehow. The light pick piece of fabric, neatly folded on the her bed, stood out against the dark colour of the duvet. She made her way towards it and slowly picked it up.

The silk handkerchief Grace made her was cold to the touch. She rubbed her thumb softly over the beautifully stitched name, "I hope they are..."

The first three weeks after the seven girls' adoption went by fast. Maggie and Rebecca mostly kept themselves busy in the forest with their little discoveries when they weren't busy in class. The letters as promised by Crystal were written and received until the fourth week came and past. No letters from either of the girls.

"You think they're okay?" Maggie asked Rebecca on the beginning of the sixth week.

The two girls were walking along the garden on that morning. Rebecca splashing around the edge of one of the fountains with a stick, disturbing the Koi fish as they peaceful swam around underneath the lily pads.

"I don't know," Rebecca reply poking one of the fish with the stick, scaring it away. "I've been thinking-"

Maggie cut her friends off with a loud snort, "That must have been painful."

Rebecca dropped her stick and scooped up water, splashed Maggie with it.

"No it wasn't," Maggie giggled at Rebecca rolling her eyes. "Maybe it's time we go and visit them."

The giggling stopped and Maggie thought for a moment, "But we don't know where they live."

Reached into her pocked, Rebecca pulled out one of the old letters to that Grace set them awhile back. The white crumble envelope was starting to turn yellow with age on the edges. Maggie took it from the tall girl and ran her hand over the cursive words neatly written in the centre in black inks.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

Rebecca gave the redhead a nod, "So?"

The idea of seeing their friends again made Maggie smile. She gave Rebecca the envelope back, "Okay but we have to leave tomorrow night."

The girls' little conversation was interrupted by deep clearing of the throat. They turned towards the direction of the sound and found Miss Harrington glaring at the both of them.

"Why aren't you two girls in class?" She asked, her rough voice flying through the air like bullets being fired in war, loud and unpleasant.

"We were just-"

"They were help me with something," a thick French accent from behind Miss Harrington spoke.

The trio turned to Miss Belle, who walked towards the two girls and stood behind Maggie. She place a her hands gently on Maggie's shoulders as she gave Miss Harrington one of her charming smiles.

"My apologies," she said, giving Maggie a light squeeze on the shoulders. "I asked the to help me get a nice idea of what the fish look like so that we could paint them for art."

Miss Harrington eyed the tree suspiciously before humming, "Very well, I'll be off and fair warning girls, if you skip a meal again I will have to force feed you and Miss Greenwood, we wouldn't want to have a repeat of that now do we?"

Maggie shook her head, causing Rebecca to cringe and Miss Harrington to smirk before walking away, her long skirt flaring out behind her as she walked.

"Il serait sage de rester en dehors de cette horrible chemin de femme," Miss Belle advice. (It would be wise to stay out of this horrible woman's way)

Rebecca frowned at the French words, try to figure out what she said. She never really bothered to pay attention in class when ever the woman spoke.

Maggie turned around and stared up at the brunette, "Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu aimais la femme." (Why? I think you liked the woman.)

Miss Belle burst into laughter, she shook her head and bend down to look Maggie in the eye. Her expression serious, "Où que vous alliez demain soir, je viendrai avec compris?" (Wherever you go tomorrow night, I will come with understood?)

Maggie glanced over at a bored Rebecca, who was playing with her nails. She reached out towards Rebecca and pulled her down before whispering the question on her ear. Rebecca glanced at the French woman before turn back to Maggie and whispered something in return.

The two whispered back and forth until they pulled away from each other. Maggie gave Miss Belle a nod causing the woman to pull her into a tight hug. Miss Belle whispered something into Maggie's ear before letting go and walking off.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the the Maggie, silently asking what the woman whispered but Maggie only shook her head. The two girls rushed towards the when a bell rang, signalling the start of lessons.


End file.
